


Payback

by Seghs



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seghs/pseuds/Seghs
Summary: After interfering in official Team Skull business one too many times, the grunts take you back to their boss to see what he wants to do with you. He quickly figures it out, and sends the grunts on their way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll thristy af for this man but it's okay, I am too

“Let go of me!” You snarl at the men holding your arms, trying to keep you from thrashing. A pink haired women in front of you only laughs, holding up your bag like a prize. “Whatever, bitch! You keep fuckin’ with us, now we gonna fuck with you,” she says, laughing and turning to walk down the dirt path, the two blue haired men dragging you after her. You growl, attempting to kick one of the men but he only squeezes your arm, making you wince. “Yo sis, what do you think the boss is gonna do with her?” One of the men asks, leaning away and laughing when you attempt to bite him.

“Dunno but I bet it’ll be good! He always knows what to do with unruly brats that mess with Team Skull,” the woman said, slinging your bag over her shoulder and glancing back at you. She was wearing a bandana over her mouth but you could tell she was smirking.

You just had to get involved. You just had to stick your nose where it didn’t belong. You never really liked children, but when you see two grown ass men harassing one and trying to steal their Pokémon you just have to do something. You couldn’t live with yourself if you let anything happen to the child or their companion.

You briefly wondered if a strong trainer was going to come across you and save you, the same way you always rescued others but that thought quickly left your mind as you were drug further and further into the abandoned Po Town. Team Skull grunts were everywhere, most sneering at you and throwing insults as you were drug past them, some just ignoring you.

Before you knew it you were in front of a dilapidated old mansion, covered in neon spray paint and graffiti. You shivered. The groaned as the two men hauled you up the stairs and through the front door, into a main dining room area. A woman with neon pigtails sitting on the couch looked up, frowning at the scene in front of her.

“Yo sis, we caught this kid tryna beat up some of my boys and get some little brats Yungoos back, what should we do with her?” You struggled in their grip, glaring at them. “I’m not a kid,” you spat, the woman on the couch squinting at you. You looked at the pigtailed woman, glaring at her although she seemed completely unfazed.

“Take her to the boss,” she said simply, the grunts looking at each other before hauling you upstairs. You began struggling again but the grunts quickly got you under control, dragging you out onto the roof and through a broken window. You saw him, the white haired man, Guzma who you had first met at Malie Garden. He was sitting on some sort of throne, looking up from his laptop once he heard the commotion.

“Well, what do we have here, boys?” He asked, raising an eyebrow and leaning back in his chair, closing his laptop.

“This brat keeps gettin’ in our way, Boss,” the grunt holding your left arm said, glaring at you. “Ain’t this the stupid kid that beat you at Malie Garden?” The other asked. Their boss looked upset for a moment at the mention of his loss before leaning down, squinting at you before his eyes widened, a smirk appearing on his face. “Well I’ll be damned, it sure is!” he said, chuckling.

“Let me go!” You snapped, the grunts steadying you and preventing you from lunging at their boss, who seemed unfazed by your outburst. “You gonna teach this kid a lesson, boss?” The grunt on the right asked, making you growl. “Stop calling me a kid!” You hiss, the grunt on the left preventing you from moving towards his partner.

“Yo girl you doin’ ya Island Challenge, that shit’s for kids,” the man on the left said, causing you to turn and glare at him. “I’m 18, asshole, I just started my Island Trials late, okay?” You said, the grunts quickly going quiet. You looked back up at the boss, who was now looking at you… Differently. His eyes seemed darker and he had a contemplative, mischievous look on his face.

“Tell ya what boys, leave this girl for ol’ Guzma to deal with, go back out there and cause some more ruckus,” he said, the grunts looking at each other in confusion before hesitantly loosening their grip on your arms, which you immediately wrenched away from them, rubbing them.

“Uh, whatever you say, boss,” one said, taking one more look at you two before climbing out the window, his partner following close behind. You turned to look at their boss, Guzma, who slowly stood up from his chair, now towering over you. “Alright, listen girlie, you been fuckin’ with my boys and gettin’ in our way, and ya gotta pay for that,” He said, stepping down from his throne.

“You’re not getting my Pokémon,” you hiss, glaring up at him. “Nah, don’t want them. Plum’s prolly got ‘em downstairs all safe and sound, you can have’m back later,” he said, stepping even closer to you, grabbing your chin and moving your head up to look him in the eye.

“I’m wantin’ somethin’ else from ya, babe,” he whispered, staring down at your now flushed face. You were momentarily shocked, enough time for him to drag you up to the throne, pulling you onto his lap. You squeaked, trying to struggle but he easily contained you, large hands grabbing your hips and holding you down on his lap.

You gasped, trying to pull away but he held you tightly, making you wince. “Alright, here’s how this is gonna work, you get ya boy off a few times, then you can take ya mon’ and skedaddle,” he said, grabbing your chin again and forcing you to look at him. You swallowed hard, trying not to get lost in his eyes as you slowly stopped struggling.

You looked around the room, realizing there was no way to escape before looking back at Guzma, trying to ignore the heat between your legs or his half hard cock pressing against you through his pants. “A-and when I’m done I can leave?” You squeak out softly, Guzma chuckling. “Yep. An’ who knows, maybe you’ll get off a few times along with me, huh?” He asked, leaning forward and nuzzling your neck.

Well that escalated quickly.

You shivered, whimpering softly as you felt his teeth biting gently into the sensitive flesh of your neck, his tongue ghosting over the marks and making you shudder. He chuckled, sucking on your neck as one hand moved down to squeeze your ass, making you jolt.

“Aww, is somebody sensitive?” He questioned playfully, nipping your neck and you bucked your hips against him, eliciting a soft groan from the older man. He hesitantly moved away from your neck, slowly pushing you off so that you were standing in front of him. “Alright honey, pants and panties off,” he groaned, leaning back in his chair and palming himself through his pants.

You bit your lower lip, whimpering and looking away as you let your pants drop to the floor, followed by your underwear. “God damn,” he hissed, eyes hooded with lust as he continued rubbing his cock through his pants. Your face felt hot as you stared up at him, wanting desperately to cover yourself but not wanting to upset him.

“Climb up on my lap, babygirl,” he muttered, grabbing your arm once you were close enough and hauling you up onto his lap, immediately pressing his lips against yours in a rough kiss. You squeaked, gasping and twitching as you felt two of his fingers prodding at your entrance, his thumb brushing over your mound.

“Gotta get my girl nice and wet, don’t I?” He panted, staring up at you. You could only stare at him with half lidded eyes, biting your lip to prevent any more embarrassing noises from slipping out. The last thing you wanted him to know was that you were enjoying this. You couldn’t help but gasp when he pressed two fingers into you, thrusting them before making a come here motion, making you shake and gasp.

“Oooh found your sweet spot, huh?” Guzma chuckled, continuing the twist and curl his fingers inside you, hitting all the right spots and making your body shudder with pleasure, hips grinding against his hand. “Fuck, you’re lovin’ this aren’tcha?” He said with a laugh, licking your neck. You whimpered in disappointment when he pulled his fingers from you, only to gasp as you felt something else press against your dripping entrance.

You looked down, nearly cumming right then and there when you saw that he had pulled his cock out, one hand wrapped around the base, stroking it up and down slowly. His other hand gripped your hip tightly, pulling you down onto his cock, the tip sliding in. You gasped, gripping his shoulders as he slid you down his cock, groaning as you tightened and contracted around him.

“Thaaaat’s a good girl, there we go,” he moaned, other hand moving to your hip and forcing you down the rest of the way, forcing a loud moan out of you. Your body shook as it tried to adjust to the feeling of being so utterly stuffed, your mouth hanging open and eyelids fluttering shut.

“C’mon, work those hips baby,” he growled against your neck, your hips twitching forward and making him gasp. He lifted you off his lap slightly before dropping you back down, making you squeak as his cock slid back into your wet heat, sending shockwaves of pleasure through your body. He slid his hands up your sides, pulling your shirt off and tossing it to the floor, your bra soon following it.

He massaged your tits with one hand, pinching and twisting your nipple and making you gasp, grinding against him, seeking friction. “Attagirl, c’mon, gimme some more,” Guzma groaned, thrusting his hips up into your cunt, making you moan as you began grinding back and forth on his lap, one of his hand still on your hips, no doubt gripping tight enough to leave bruises.

He continued bucking his hips up into you, making you moan and gasp with every thrust. “G-Guzma, Guzma, please,” you moaned, not even sure what you were begging for as you rode him, hands gripping his shirt to steady yourself, Guzma’s hands on your hips helping you move up and down. “Ya like that, huh? Ya like my cock stretching out your little pussy?” He grunts, thrusting up into your roughly and making you squeal.

“Y-yeah, please, more,” you whine, Guzma reaching down with one hand to rub against your clit, making you moan loudly and twitch in his lap, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he sped up, biting into your neck and causing you to gasp loudly, hips twitching as you ground down onto him, finally finding your release as his hand came down on your ass, giving you a hard smack.

Guzma grunted, thrusting roughly as he finished inside of you, nails digging into your hips as he rode out his orgasm, filling you to the brim. You cried out, shuddering and gripping him tightly as you came down from your high, panting and whimpering as you realized how sore you were going to be in the morning.

You sat for a while, Guzma growing soft inside you before slowly lifting you up off of his cock, gasping as he finally pulled out of your heat. “Good girl,” he praised you, his seed dripping out of you and onto his cock. You whimpered as he slipped out of you, groaning as he sat you back down on his lap.

“Wasn’t so bad, huh?” He chuckled, licking a stripe up your neck and making you shiver. “C-can I leave now?” You panted, Guzma chuckling and grabbing your chin, looking into your eyes. “Not yet babygirl, ya gotta do one more thing for ya boy,” he said, pressing his lips to yours before he slid you off his lap so that you were sitting at the base of his throne.

“Clean up the mess you made,” he purred, pointing to his half hard cock, covered in a mixture of his seed and you juices. You blushed a deep red, hesitantly gripping his legs and leaning forward, gently taking the head of his cock in your mouth, teasing his foreskin with your tongue and looking up at him.

“That’s my good girl, just like that,” he sighed, leaning back in his chair, fingers tangling through your hair and urging you to take more of his length into your mouth. You moaned softly, reaching down to tease your clit as you slid his length further into your mouth, tongue teasing the underside. You began bobbing your head slowly, his fingers still tangled through your hair, gently guiding you up and down his cock.

You slipped two fingers inside yourself, groaning and taking a deep breath, letting him slide deeper into your mouth. “Fuck, that’s a good girl, keep goin,” he panted, grunting and bucking his hips slightly. You continued rubbing your clit, feeling the coil in your belly growing tighter and tighter before it broke, sending you over the edge as you suddenly took him as deep into your throat as you could, moaning loudly.

“Holy fuck!” he gasped, hips lifting up off of the throne as he held you against him, spilling himself in your mouth, holding you still until you swallowed every last bit of his seed, moaning before pulling away and taking a deep breath, gasping. “Christ, you’re fuckin great at that,” he panted, brushing his hair out of his face before pulling you up, carrying you over to a nearby bed before dropping you onto it.

You yelped, looking at him with a confused, dazed expression as he kneeled down, grabbing you and pulling you to the edge of the bed, spreading your legs. “Gotta clean up my pretty girl too, don’t I?” he said before licking a stripe up your wet pussy, making you gasp and buck your hips.

He held your hips down with one hand, slipping two of his fingers into your tight heat as he suckled on your clit, making you whine and moan, tangling your fingers through his hair. He continued working at your clit, thrusting and twisting his long fingers inside of you, making you shudder every time he brushed over your sweet spot.

“G-Guzma, please, gonna cum!” You whined out loudly, back arching off the bed as you finally found your release, Guzma groaning and lapping up your essence, still thrusting his fingers into you, letting you ride out your orgasm before you collapsed back onto the bed, panting as he slowly pulled away.

You eventually opened your eyes to see Guzma standing over you, smirking. He had pulled up his pants and fixed his hair, now wearing a proud smirk on his face. “Told ya you’d get off too, sweetheart,” he said. You flushed, sitting up and trying to cover yourself. Guzma cackled, shaking his head. “Still so modest, even after I just got done fuckin you,” he said, turning around and grabbing a bag, tossing it at you.

You caught it, looking down to see it was your bag. You quickly opened it, finding all of your Pokéballs safe and sound inside. You noticed there was some money missing but you didn’t care, as long as your team was safe you were happy. “Feel free to chill as long as you want, I’ll tell the boys to leave ya alone,” he said, walking over to the window and climbing out. “Enjoy ya stay, cutie,” he said, sticking his head back in the window to look at you, winking before disappearing.

Maybe you should interfere in their business more often.


End file.
